The Prince of Air
by schu-was-here
Summary: VG,TxGt My first fic ever... Now with BETA! Set 1 year after 28th Tenkaichi BudokaiUub. Pilaf tries to take over the world again.. Gokuu interferes! Tails, aliens, some fluff and... don't know about steam, but maybe Just come in and see!
1. 01 Of aliens and poo

Disclaimer: Don't sue me cuz I don't own… Akira Toriyama-sama does though and thank Kami for it!

And don't sue me for hurting this beautiful language, I'm trying my best UU

This is my FIRST ever fic (oO) be nice. It's Vejiita x Gokuu and some Trunks x Goten (probably is going to end with some lemon scenes but I'm not sure yet), so don't read if you don't like this kinda thing… Flamers are welcome though.. Winter's coming

Right now I have no beta-reader so if you see some mistakes, try not to mind it too much. I've re-read the chapters a few times but still could've missed some.

Also about the names… I've probably mixed a couple of versions in this fic, but since we all know who is who then I guess that won't be a problem. I'm gonna stick with Gokuu and Vejiita 'more' Japanese reading cuz I just love how you have to drag out the syllables their names 3

Ok, on with the story & have a nice reading!

The Prince of Air by schu-was-here

01. Of aliens and poo 

The Southern Islands basked in orange light as the sun was setting into the darkening vast sea. The seagulls cried as the tranquil waves met the golden shore and dispersed into the sand. The gentle wind caressed the palms and rocked them along a nonexistent melody.

The people of the islands led a simple life of fishermen, hunters and farmers. As the day was nearing it's end they returned home, to their little cottages where their wives awaited with dinner and a bunch of children eager to hear the day's story. It was truly a peaceful evening scene, not disturbed by anything…

_BOOOOOOM!_

…but Son Gokuu's and his latest student, Uub's, training session.

It was by now a common occurrence on the islands that once in a while a giant explosion on the sea or an earthquake should happen. The villagers took little or no notice of that now - it didn't affect their lives very much anyway and it wasn't worth the time nor the will to try to stop the man responsible for the disruption of their normal existence.

The weird martial artist training young Uub, was in fact a good thing to happen to the villagers. Not only did he give them a great amount of money not wanting anything in return, but he also stayed and helped with the hunting and fishing. Thanks to him, the people were now living decently and didn't have to fear death from starvation. Well, at least not due to financial and natural reasons.

The amounts of food he devoured daily could easily feed the entire village for a week and the people were glad they needn't use their own supplies to nourish him. He hunted for himself - he even got rid of all the big monsters that used to disturb the islands, saying it's been a very long time since he's eaten venison.

Right now, it was given, that after such an explosive work-out, the spike-headed warrior would gladly wolf down a table or four full of food.

As the waves caused by the explosion quieted and the vapour disappeared, two figures appeared, flying towards shore.

"Uwaaah! That was a great Kamehameha you threw there, Uub!" said Gokuu grinning and stretching, while the pair turned in the direction of Uub's house. The top of his blue gi was thorn into shreds, his face was charred and the spikes of his hair were still leaving a trail of smoke behind, but he couldn't be happier. Since the beginning of his training about a year ago the boy has made a great deal of progress, today surprising Gokuu with his own favourite technique being blasted into his face.

"I'm sorry, Gokuu-san! I really thought you'd dodge that." The boy blushed. He was so sure his attack would be avoided, he almost lost his balance in the air when the wave hit Gokuu right between the eyes. He scrambled to his teacher side, almost hysterical, and literarily fell when Gokuu started to laugh cheerfully. He knew his teacher was weird, but why would anyone be happy when his face was turned into a cinder…?

"Aw, stop it already! I said I was fine. You just surprised me, that's all. I didn't think you'd be able to make a Kamehameha just yet," he put one hand behind his head, rubbing at his old scar. Well, he should've been prepared. The boy was the reincarnation of Buu who could master any technique he'd seen in seconds. He'd have to be more attentive from now on.

They touched the sand with a soft tap of their feet. Gokuu felt like having a nice long swim in the cool waves, but his stomach argued – it hasn't been filled since morning and the strain of training was making it grumble angrily. Deciding for a quick bath, they both threw their tattered clothes off – finally Gokuu had someone who felt equally unashamed of nudity – and jumped into the sea. After a minute or two of silly splashing around they scratched their heads from dirt and charcoal, got out and dressed. Gokuu decided the gi was no longer wearable so he went to Uub's house topless.

Uub's mom and three sisters have just finished preparing the meal, or rather a feast according to their standards, and were waiting with the rest of their family for the two to return.

"So, Gokuu-san, is Uub making progress?" asked Pa, while sitting at the table. He was eager to hear of his son's talents. He was very proud of his oldest child and was deeply moved when Gokuu offered to train him seeing his potential.

"Yup! Today he used my own technique against me and caught me off guard!" said Gokuu beaming. He wore a red tank top with a big black sign that read 'Niku Daisuki(1)' – a present he once got from Goten. "He learns so fast I'm going to have to ascend soon to be a challenge for him."

At that Uub's face turned the deepest shade of crimson seen on Earth.

"What are you saying, Gokuu-san? I have absolutely no chance against your blond form! You'd pulverise me."

"Ah, yes, what is that yellow-haired thing you turn into Gokuu-san?" asked Ma. She knew little about fighting and everything her son was telling her about his trainings was like magic to her. She didn't protest in hearing about it but it made no sense to her whatsoever.

"Ma! It's not a yellow-thing!" Uub jumped in his sit in exasperation, blushing furiously – his mother could be so blunt sometimes.

"It's ok," laughed Gokuu merrily, stuffing his face with a piece of a roasted dinosaur. "It's called a Super Saiyajin. I thought I told you that already."

The family members shook their heads. The smallest girl's eyes turned round as plates and stared at him with rapt curiosity.

"Oh, I guess not," he shrugged.

"Gokuu-san, what is a S-Super Sa… that thing you said? It sounds cool!" asked Uub's 6 year old brother, Umu. Gokuu grinned – he liked this little boy. He reminded him of Goten, so full of energy and honesty.

"Well, I'm Saiyajin, and when I power up, my hair turn golden, eyes green and my power raises greatly. Then I'm a Super Saiyajin." He said, gulping down a bowl of rice and reaching for another one. They stared at him dumbfounded for a while, then Pa found his tongue.

"Gokuu-san! You say you're that Saiya-something like you weren't a human. Hahaha!"

"I'm not."

Silence filled the dining room, except for Gokuu's constant munching. Then Umu shouted.

"Wow! Gokuu-san is an alien!"

"Umu! That's so rude! Go to your room!" snapped Ma. She was usually calm, but when her children showed disrespect to her guests she could be very strict.

"But Maaaa!" whined Umu.

"No, no, it's ok, Mrs. Ma. I really am an alien. No need to send the kid off without dessert," laughed Gokuu and patted Umu on the head. The boy smiled.

"Well, um, Gokuu-san, uh, we knew you were a bit different than us, but an… an alien?" started Pa uncomfortably. His son was being taught how to fight by a super strong alien – he'd just have to learn to accept that. But then again, it really wasn't going to be that hard, since Gokuu was already though of as a weirdo.

"So, Gokuu-san! What kind of other alien super powers do you have?" chirped Umu, his three sisters equally curious. Even Uub, his embarrassment lifting, looked at him expectantly waiting for answers.

"Yeah, well, I'm really not so different from a human on the outside," shrugged Gokuu. He was sure though he told them about this once, but then again, maybe he really did forget to mention this little fact. Better later than never, he thought. "All Saiyajin are strongly built, have dark hair and eyes, oh, except for Trunks. He's got lavender hair and blue eyes from his mom…"

"ALL Saiyajin? You mean there's more of them?" Pa's jaw was hanging above the table – more aliens on Earth! Who would've thought! His wife was being politely quiet, casting hidden incredulous glances at her cheerful guest. The children on the other hand were spellbound, their eyes shining. Well, they lived in a sheltered community with no television, no wonder they found their friend being an alien the most exciting thing ever.

"Yup, now there's seven of us with Saiyajin blood in them. There's only me and Vejiita, who are full-blooded, the rest have some human blood in them. There are my sons, Gohan and Goten, Vejiita's son Trunks and daughter Bra and my granddaughter Pan – she's only a quarter-Saiyajin, but she's very strong for her age. She's the one who fought before us in the tournament. The rest of them was there too."

"You mean that little girl was your granddaughter? No wonder she was so strong!" Uub cried excitedly, turning to his stunned parents. "She defeated a really big and strong man in two seconds! But wait. Didn't the announcer say she was Mr. Satan's granddaughter?"

"She is. My oldest son and Mr. Satan's daughter are married and Pan is their kid."

"Mr. Satan and Gouku-san are relatives!" Ma stood up suddenly, surprising everyone, and making Gokuu choke on his mutton. Uub ran to him and patted his back until he gulped everything down and sighed with relief. Ma still stared at him incredulously so he nodded. "My son is the pupil of Mr. Satan's daughter's father-in-law… the saviour of Earth…" she mumbled and fell to the floor. Pa and Uub ran to her, while Gokuu tried to understand the strange way of associating him with the Martial Arts World Champion.

"Uub! You're the luckiest boy on Earth! Not only is your teacher a student of Mr, Satan, but also a part of his family! Oh joy!" Cried Pa, hugging his unconscious wife and patting his oldest son on the back. Gokuu chuckled. Of course he wouldn't disagree with Mr. Satan being the hero who saved the world from Buu – that was a deal they made a long time ago, but being thought as his student… well, if that made them happy, then there's no need denying it from them.

"So, Mr. Satan has aliens in his family. Then of course we won't have any problems with you being one, Gokuu-san!" Gokuu laughed at that – it was astounding how much influence on simple people the old champion had. "Oh, Uub, Umu, girls! This is great news! Tomorrow you can tell everyone about this."

"I bet they'll be so shocked that Gokuu-san is an alien" cried Umu, the news of his brother's teacher being alien, seemed more significant to him then his relation to the World Champion. "Mami and Oku will never believe it!"

Gokuu grinned – he remembered how shocked he himself had been when he met his brother and learned he wasn't of this planet. If it wasn't for his tail, he'd never believe it. Oh, right! His tail!

"Hey, you know that I had a tail once!" Umu's and Uub's eyes grew wider. Pa went to put his wife to bed so the children stood up from the table and surrounded Gokuu, their faces lit with excitement.

"Really? Was it furry? What did it look like? Did you wag it like a doggy? Was it long? Why don't you have it?" suddenly countless questions arose and Gokuu had some trouble finding answers to some of them, like for example, if he ever used it to get rid of flies like cows do.

"What is this ruckus?"

"Pa! Pa! Gokuu-san used to have a tail!" chirped the smallest girl. Pa found it hard to maintain his vertical position, as his face lost some of it's colour. He smiled politely and ushered the children, to their immense dissatisfaction and eruption of whines, to bed, saying that it's enough bed-time stories for one evening.

Chuckling, Gokuu said 'goodnight' and flew to his cabin near the jungle. He thought about his 'alien' family before falling asleep. He didn't miss them too much, focusing his all thoughts on Uub's training, but sometimes, during nights like this, he would find it hard not to get a little lonely. The villagers were all nice, and Uub and Umu treated him like some kind of hero, but he missed his own boys. He missed how Gohan would fret over Pan's will to fight instead playing with toys like all her kindergarten friends, or how Goten would try to pretend he was sick only to skip their training to hang out with Trunks at CC. And oh, how he missed the proud prince! The spars with him were the things he was always looking forward to before he'd left to teach Uub. He was keen on seeing his grumpy exterior and stubbornness, and how he pretended to be indifferent to everything that surrounded him – the best way to see he was faking it was to sneak into CC when he was alone with Bra. The little princess had him curled around her finger the moment she was born. Oh yes, seeing them together was the best! Vejiita would forget he was supposed to be angry and tense and then act like a normal daddy would.

Gokuu grinned.

He'd known Vejiita had some gentle emotions in him, even when the prince had tried to kill him… every time he had tried. But those attempts never seemed to get to Gokuu the way they were expected to. When he should be angry, he was happy that in Vejiita's eyes he was seen as a worthy opponent. It was the charismatic prince who taught him to be proud of his Saiyajin heritage. Gokuu could never relate to the race the way Vejiita did, but he was extremely happy that it helped him and the prince get closer. They were the last pure-blooded members of their race and it made him feel special. And by being the strongest in the galaxy, he felt the need to protect this blood… the blood of his people.

----

Morning came faster than he'd like to. He had a nice dream where he'd sparred with Vejiita, who had finally ascended to SSJ3 and the fight ended with a draw. Then there was a big party at Bulma's with tons and tons of his favourite foods. He didn't remember the occasion but that wasn't important. And just when he was about to take his first bite of a tasty looking steak he woke up.

At first he was sure a tornado hit the village, there was so much noise. But then he looked out of the window and saw the source of the monstrous racket.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! He's awake! He's AWAKE!" screamed a girl at the top of her lungs and Gokuu had to cover his ears to save his hearing. It appeared that the all children, teens and even older people from the islands had gathered around his cabin. Gokuu absorbed the mob wide-eyed, drops of sweat appearing on his forehead.

"GOKUU-SAAAAN!" Umu and his sisters stood on a fallen tree, above the crowd, about 15 feet from him, waving to him, their faces beaming with pride. Gokuu sweat-dropped. Well, at least now he knew what had happened to earn him this unusual wake-up call – Umu must've taken his father's words very seriously and the story of his being an alien spread. Faster then news in TV, he thought.

During the whole morning and half of the afternoon, Gokuu had a tail of excited children following him everywhere he went. He couldn't decide which was whispered more often: 'Mr. Satan' or 'alien'.

Uub had not agreed to train with such an enormous audience, even if it wasn't him, the large-eyed crowd was ogling. He apologized to his teacher about a hundred times for his brother's big mouth and the villager's lack of respect towards him, but Gokuu just laughed it off and called it a holiday. But as much as he didn't want to disappoint the children, after answering the most questions directed at him at once in his life, not to mention they were also the hardest to answer ever, and turning Super for about forty times – Gokuu was tired. Uub somehow managed to chase the juvenile mob away and Gokuu had some time to relax. He went to his favourite place with a tiny lake, that resembled one of his fishing spots back at home.

It was about 3 p.m. but he felt like sleeping, the kids wore him out with their insatiable curiosity. He threw himself on the fresh grass and breathed in the nature surrounding him. Life was so good… Gokuu yawned. The birds chirped cheerfully and cheeky monkeys played in the treetops. They grabbed the branches with their tails and swung. Funny. The sky was so pretty and blue…

Suddenly it turned black, surprising him. He heard startled screams coming from the village. Someone has summoned Shenron! Gokuu shrugged inwardly at first – it might be Bulma, she said something about asking for life-long youth. But then he shivered, having a bad feeling.

Deciding it wouldn't hurt to check and make sure if some evil maniac didn't want to rule over the Earth he IT'ed to the dragon's ki.

----

The seven balls glowed with golden light on the sandy ground, three big robots surrounding them, all overshadowed by the tangled silhouette of the mighty wish-granting dragon.

King Pilaf was gloating.

Finally, after so many misadventures with the dragon balls and so many interruptions from that pesky little Son Gokuu, the glorious day when he took over the world has come at last. The little blue guy and his henchmen trembled with excitement and shook when the dragon spoke with his booming voice.

"You have summoned me. I can grant any two wishes. What is your first wish?"

Pilaf took a small step closer to the dragon, gulped and then threw his hands above his head and cried:

"Shenron! I wish to become the ruler…!" At that precise moment a tall figure appeared before his face, startling him and making him fall hard on his butt.

"Ooh, it's you guys again!" Pilaf and his team gasped. It was the same, high pitched voice that haunted the little wannabe-king, since the day they had met. He looked up. Then a little higher. And a bit more. Then he saw the most horrible thing that could've emerged from his worst nightmare – a grinning, all grown-up, big and muscular, Son Gokuu!

"Y…you…!" stammered Pilaf, crawling back to hide behind Mai's knees. "Wha… what are you doing here!"

"You guys wanted to ask the Dragon to give you power to rule over the world again, didn't you?" Gokuu said in an exasperated voice, shaking his finger at the quivering three. "You know I can't let you do that! Every human should be equal, you know?"

They exchanged glances, trying to figure out how to get back at Gokuu's logic, then Mai screamed, pointing:

"Look! Isn't that a pile of poo?" Gokuu looked around him.

"Huh? Where?"

Pilaf blushed and was about to share his disgust at Mai's joke with the audience, when she pointed at the dragon.

"Now, King Pilaf! Make your wish!"

"Ah, dammit!"

"Ah, ok! I wish to rule…"

"Make all Saiyajin have their tails back!"

"…over the world…! Noooo!"

"It's done," said the dragon, unfazed. "What's your sec…"

"We don't want anything now! Go back to the dragon balls!" yelled Gokuu before Pilaf could get the chance to use the second wish.

"Hn, I'm off then," and with that the ridiculously long dragon disappeared with a blinding flash, the balls flying away and the sky turning blue once again.

Pilaf fell to his knees.

"Noooo! After all the trouble of finding all the dragon balls and not to mention hearing that appalling poo-joke of Mai, I still got defeated!" He turned his eyes at Goku, fuming, his blue face violet from a furious blush. "It's all your fault! You despicable… uh…monkey!

Gokuu turned to face him when his tail appeared behind his head, swishing happily. He grinned.

"I guess I am a bit monkey, hehe. But don't try that ever again, ok? I'm always gonna stop you."

He walked to the trio, who, seeing him move, curled up against each other, Pilaf squashed in the middle. The heap jumped when Gokuu crouched before them, then flashed his canines in a lopsided grin and disappeared, IT'ing back to his cabin.

A howl of agony was heard in the desert.

-------------

(1) 'I love meat' ;;

Oookaaay, that's it for the first part, hope you liked it Reviews are verrrrrrry welcome, gotta know if I should stick with writing it (but please don't say 'no, you suck, don't bother with it!' cuz I already have 8 chapters finished;;;

Gonna update when I get some R's, I'll try to do it soon.


	2. 02 Of body parts and stupid morons

Disclaimer: Don't sue me cuz I don't own… Akira Toriyama-sama does though and thank Kami for it!

And don't sue me for hurting this beautiful language, I'm trying my best UU

Vejiita x Gokuu, someTrunks x Goten

This is the longest chapter I've done so far. I got out of hand with this and it just flew away in length…

Ok, on with the story & have a nice reading!

The Prince of Air by schu-was-here

02. Of body parts and stupid morons

This wasn't Vejiita's lucky day.

Not one bit.

Not only did the GR shut down to unknown reasons during his morning work out, there was suddenly nobody from CC staff who could fix it for him. Bulma could've, of course, but no - she was busy with preparations for her stupid business dinner she was going to attend to today. And to make matters worse – she had made him come with her.

He fumed, stomping along one of many corridors in the big CC dome.

How did the woman do it, he wondered, gnashing his teeth in frustration. She said something about him never doing anything for her, just ordering her around… hn, that had never seemed to bother her before. But this time she insisted on him going, because the men she was going to meet were old geezers, all of them similar to that Kame-pervert and she wanted them to know she wasn't available. To them at least. A young, sexy business man wouldn't be so bad…

Vejiita entered his room, throwing his sweaty black wife beater on the bed and walked into the shower. No GR didn't mean he didn't get to train at all and sweat.

'You don't have to act like my husband, I know that it's too much to ask,' said the woman. 'Pretend to be my bodyguard!' Hn. Foolishness.

He's never pretended to be anything the woman wanted him to be, anyway. When she wanted a grateful guest after Namek, she got none. When she wanted to have a relationship with him, there was none. Just sex. Trunks wasn't planned. She wanted him to be a good father for her boy. Hn, not until he'd decided that for himself. And only after Bra was born, which had been another surprise, (damn those worthless human protection, the rubber didn't last a minute, but he was to caught up in the act to notice) did the woman stop trying to make him pretend to be her partner. She'd finally understood he wasn't the man she was looking for. Well, except for the wonderful bonking sessions – like she had called it when they had decided to brake up, the crude woman.

He stepped out of the shower and stood in front of his bed naked. He growled silently - the woman… she picked some stupid human clothes those idiots wear for official meetings. A striped suit, a white shirt and… a pink tie?

Ignoring the disgusting clothes, he put on a fresh navy tank top, his favourite black leather pants, vest, and a pair of black wristbands, leaving the untouched outfit on the bed and left the room. Using the window, as always.

Bulma was waiting in a two-seated capsule car in the yard, thumping her fingers on the steering wheel. Noticing a black shape flying towards her, she just sighed. She knew, that if Vejiita decided on his clothes, nothing could be done to change the prince's mind.

Well, at least he looked sexy. Or sexier than usually, anyway. Bulma smiled. He wasn't her husband but she had seen all and others none and that gave her a great deal of satisfaction.

"Vejiita! Hurry up or we'll be late."

The prince said nothing at his name being stretched so ungracefully, landing in the passenger's seat.

"Hm, I wasn't really counting on you wearing that suit I prepared, but this time I'm glad you stayed your charming, stubborn self," she grinned and stared the car. "You look hot!"

"Hn."

"'Hn'? You should say I look stunning, or something too, you know!"

"Hn."

"Damn Saiyajin." She mumbled.

Vejiita shrugged, crossing his hands on his chest.

----

The restaurant Bulma had chosen for the dinner was one of the most fancy in West City, as expected. So naturally, entering the establishment, Vejiita stood out in his casual street-wear, but since he and Bulma had come here a few times in the past, none of the staff asked him to leave.

The three men, heads of three most profitable companies, after CC that is, were already seated by a secluded table in the back of the restaurant. It was still quite empty, only a few couples seated by the tables. The curtains were down, creating a nice and cool atmosphere. Bulma hurried toward her future business-partners.

"Ah, excuse me for my lateness."

"Please," said the shortest and quite porky man, standing up to greet her. "If a lady is late, then there has to be no explanation told. We're glad you've come, Ms. Briefs."

Bulma shook hands with them. The other men were tall, one of them bearded, the other balding and wearing glasses. The bearded man turned to Vejiita, eyes inquiring.

"Ah, and this is my… um, bodyguard. He'll be joining us, if you don't mind."

The men only nodded slightly, taken aback by Vejiita's permanent scowl.

"Um, Ms. Briefs. We didn't know you had a bodyguard." The porky man smiled a fake smile – he probably wanted to get some good glances at the CC's boss' cleavage. He wasn't going to risk it with her mean-looking guard sitting across the table.

"Well," Bulma chirped, her nervousness fading a bit. "A beautiful and rich woman like myself can be targeted by many nasty people, don't you think? I need someone to look after my safety, don't I, Vejiita?"

She winked at him and then dismissed the topic placing an order. Vejiita took the same, five times, and then sunk into his plush chair, trying to shut off his surroundings.

Then, all of a sudden, he felt a piercing, hot spark running down his spine. He jumped in his seat, gasping. The men and Bulma all turned to him inquisitively, braking their conversation, their jaws falling. A long, furry tail emerged behind Vejiita, curling and uncurling like a dancing cobra. Hiding his surprise, the prince wrapped his long-time gone appendage around his waist and stood up.

"Ve… Vejiita!" Bulma whispered, not wanting to attract attention. She didn't want to say 'your tail!' either – she hoped she was having hallucinations and by saying it out loud it would only make it true.

"Woman, I'm going home. Send someone to fix my GR or do it yourself when you're done here, I need it immediately."

And with that he stomped out of the restaurant, leaving his friend and three gawping men in his wake.

"Just don't go flying home!" Bulma yelled at him, then remembered the trio. "Ah, the traffic is just so dangerous these days," she sweat-dropped, trying to hide her nervousness behind a small laugh.

"…Um, yes… it is. Uh, umm… a… about those snails again, I heard this restaurant serves pretty good ones."

Bulma decided it would be best to act as if nothing had happened. She hoped her guests would too and that they wouldn't bother questioning her about why a supposed subordinate of her had addressed her as 'woman', not 'madam'.

Ah! Damn those Saiyajin!

----

"Now Pan, when the lady asks you what your hobby is then what are you going to say, sweetie?"

"Um, reading books?"

"Very good, Pan! Grandma is happy that you finally remembered. And it's not playing with frogs, not pretending fights and not flying around Earth - just reading books."

Little Pan lowered her head. She didn't like reading! But since grandma wanted her to say that, then Pan would.

She, Chichi and Gohan were now on their way to the fifth kindergarten in the area surrounding their house. The four previous didn't like how Pan had behaved and so they had to find another one. Chichi had fainted when Gohan had told her that Pan was touching all her classmates' private places. She then cursed Gokuu for teaching her his stupid way of learning someone's gender and had to put much effort to make Pan distinguish boys from girls without touching.

Furthermore, it seemed her granddaddy had turned her into a tomboy which resulted in her beating all the boys who made fun of her name or her clothes.

And yes, that was a whole another topic… the gi Gokuu so much loved, was now Pan's favourite attire and Chichi, along with Videl and Bulma, had tried to change her taste, or the lack of, in clothes. And only when the last resort – Eighteen, had agreed to help, had Pan decided to wear normal clothes. Asked about how she'd done that, the android said she only needed to point out, that normal clothes were also comfortable to fight in. She flew away before Chichi could throw a tantrum about all of the fighting-freaks that surrounded her.

"Ok, we're here, mom."

Gohan parked the capsule car in front of a pink, round-edged building, with flowers and unicorns painted on it. Pan stuck her tongue at the sight but Chichi scolded her for it. After re-capsuling the car, they entered.

They waited in the lobby and after five minutes the secretary asked them to enter the principals' office.

"Welcome, Mrs. Son, Mr. Son, and you, little Pan!" said the fat lady, who sat in a big, red fluffy armchair. She didn't wear any make up, but there were pink ribbons in her red hair and a toy bunny sitting on the paper-free desk. The secretary handed her a sheet with Pan's data and left. The Son family sat on a red sofa near the window, which was covered by a thick, burgundy-flowered draping.

"Ah, yes…" the woman's face fell slightly having read the note. "I see Pan is rather… lively, isn't she?"

Chichi and Gohan cringed – the principal in the last kindergarten had said so too. And after three days she understood the word 'lively' was a VERY big understatement.

"But, that's no wonder, since she's Mr. Satan's granddaughter, isn't that right?"

"Yes, that's right!" jumped Chichi, grabbing for any thread of hope she saw. "She loves her granddaddy and looks up to him so much, but that isn't how a girl is supposed to act her age. I'm sure that in time and with professional guidance she will find, that martial arts are not a good way to spend time."

Pan wanted to disagree, she was trying to get up and start waving her hands in the air at the ridiculous words her granny was saying, but Gohan held her in time and put a hand on her mouth. The principal eyed him curiously.

"Ehehe, she has a nasty cough, I didn't want it to spread," laughed Gohan nervously in the typical Son style – he would've scratched his head if his hands weren't full of his squirming daughter.

"Then," continued the principal, almost unfazed, "I'm sure this is the right place for little Pan. This is a girls-only kindergarten so she won't get, um, intimidated by some boys' nasty behaviour."

She smiled and Chichi was in heaven.

"Let us get the formalities done with then. If you could fill in this form…"

"Ouch!"

"Gohan, what's happened?"

"Granny, it hurt!"

"Pan, what is it!" Chichi was staring franticly between her son and her granddaughter, wondering what had caused their sudden burst. Then the principal screamed.

"Aaaaaaah! What is that? What are you people!"

She motioned with a shaking finger behind Gohan. Chichi looked. Saw. Then fainted.

"Mom!"

"Ah! Get out of here, please! I cancel, what I've said. Pan can't attend here!"

"Yay!" cried Pan, the pain from the sprouted tail gone. "I hate reading books anyway." She pulled her lower eye-lid and stuck her tongue at the bewildered woman. Gohan grabbed her and his unconscious mother, excused himself and flew off home, not bothering with the car. He had to put Chichi to bed and get Pan to Videl. Then he'd go to Piccolo – his mentor must know what's the cause of their tails' sudden emergence.

----

Trunks was dead-bored.

He had all the material from chemistry they were having at school in his small finger already. Bulma had poured a great deal of her knowledge into him when he was in junior high. Not only that, physics, maths and blood biology – he knew everything he needed to get a job in a laboratory or work with Bulma, being only 19.

But nooo! He had to waste his precious time doing nothing in class, instead of hanging out or having a spar with his best friend, who was wasting his time here just as he was. School couldn't help Goten anyway, it was only thanks to Trunks that he had managed the get to class 3.

He sighed heavily as the rest of class scribbled down complicated equations from the blackboard. Trunks had a little piece of paper unfolded before him, the effect of six hours of boredom. There were sloppy pictures of him and Goten fusing and Gotenks with dozens of Kamikaze Ghosts, lined up, all making different silly faces.

There was also a note from one girl who fancied him and an imprint of her pink lipstick under it. She must've done that while he was talking to Goten during the lunch brake, his friends' lack of eating manners making him focus his entire attention on him.

Trunks glared on the innocent piece of paper. That girl was a pesky one, not taking hints that he wasn't interested in her at all. Those types made Trunks have second thoughts about ever going out with girls, having his mom and Mrs. Chichi as great example of what a wife might be like. Uh, in both cases – thank you very much but NO!

He'd rather be alone, like Vejiita… then again, maybe not really. That kind of existence, because he wouldn't call it living anymore, was far too strict for his taste. His dad never did anything for fun. He in fact thought ten hours straight of killer training under 600g was entertaining, but Trunks had other plans for his live other than constant spars and work outs. What plans, except those of his mother, he didn't know yet. Hopefully something enjoyable and rewarding. But if he didn't think of something else soon, was taking over CC going to make him enjoy himself? What about having fun with Goten? He knew, he couldn't play all his life but somehow the thought of forsaking all he had right now for the good of his mother's company didn't appeal to him.

Not. One. Bit.

And the thought of not having Goten around, like what would surely follow after he became the Boss, was agonizing. His best and only friend (Trunks wasn't the sociable type really – something he got from daddy) was the source of happiness in his life. He didn't want to admit it, but the times he truly felt happy were with Goten. The childhood spars, then Buu, then fusion – Kami, that was something special! Then followed the peaceful life and they still remained together, went to the same middle and high school. But that would end soon, wouldn't it…?

His future was set for him – the Head of CC. No more freedom and no more games. He would stay alone because it wasn't Goten's world. The carefree demi-Saiyan would never want that kind of life. But if Trunks asked him to share it with him, what would he say…?

Argh! His head was playing tricks on him again! Why did he have to feel so miserable about all this. Was there anything that would change if he moped thinking about it? And what's worse, Goten always had to get mixed in.

Trunks sighed. He felt psychically exhausted lately. Thank Dende this was his last lesson and then he'd go home and relax. But it was still half an hour to go.

He almost yelped when something poked him in the backside, but strangely, it felt as if the pain had come from inside. Then he froze.

Oh. No.

He knew what that felt like.

"Excuse me, sir! I need to go home earlier," he said, his backpack already in hand and walking towards the door. The teacher didn't even get the chance to protest as the Brief's spoiled brat passed his desk or yell in shock when he saw what he was clutching in his hand.

The classroom was stunned to silence. Then one guy raised his hand. The teacher nodded for him to speak up, not looking away from the door where Trunks had been just a second ago.

"It isn't normal that people just sprout tails, is it, Teach?" the teacher only shook his head. 'What an idiotic question is that?'

"Ah, okay then. I was just making sure."

----

"Kyaaaa!"

Trunks sped on his way to Goten's classroom, which was probably full of shrieking girls like the one a second ago, and he could bet the dimwit had no idea of what was happening.

As he expected, Goten was still seated and was looking around him with a confused grin plastered on his face.

"Ah, what's gotten into everyone? Is there something on my face?"

A busty girl pointed a shaking finger towards him.

"Uh, you… you have a…"

"Sorry sir, but I need to borrow Goten for the rest of the lesson! We need him in the… uh, soccer club!" Trunks burst into the classroom, grabbed for his friend, who grinned at him saying 'Wassup Trunks!' and then dashed out before anyone could react.

"Wow, Trunks. Another training? But I don't have my shorts." Trunks shot him a glare which was countered by the classic Son grin.

"There is no training, idiot!"

"Mou, why'd you drag me out of class then, not that I'm complaining, of course."

"This!" Trunks held up his fist, still clutching his wriggling tail.

"Wow!" Gaped Goten, then he beamed. "When did you grow it back?"

"Moron! You've got one too!" he grabbed for Goten's tail which made him flinch.

"Ouch!" Trunks growled – was Goten only trying to act like his dad or was he being a total idiot for real? "Oh wow! Cool!"

"Gah! It's not 'Cool'! this is a serious problem, do you realize that?"

"Look Trunks, it curled around your hand!" Trunks looked down on the furry part of his friend, then blushed, releasing it, when he realized the contact made him feel hot in his lower parts. Goten made a hurt face but when his tail coiled around his waist he smiled again. It reminded him of a pet rather than a part of his own body.

"Idiot. We need to go home before someone sees us like this. I'm sure mom will think of something." He turned around flinging his back pack on one shoulder. Goten, as usual, didn't have one – he kept all his belongings, those being a pen, a pencil, one notebook and whatever foods he might've stolen from his mom's supply, in his oversized pockets in his pants and his favourite hoodie with a picture of a rabid giraffe on it.

Luckily for Trunks, the cool air rid him of his little problem, as they flew to the CC dome. Behind him Goten was making loops and laughing at how his tail flailed in the wind – a kid with his new toy, he though. He was glad that his best friend was happy but the sudden appearance of their tails was still to strange to just acknowledge it without a second thought. What had caused them to grow back? It never happened before, so why now? And to both of them in the same time.

Landing in the garden they saw Vejiita engrossed in one of his standard katas. It looked kind of different than usually. Then Trunks noticed a long, dark tail moving behind his father's back. It seemed to centre his off pose and bring balance to it. Trunks shook his head in amazement - just his father to be already adjusting his fighting style to his new appendage.

"Hey, dad!"

"Hi Vejiita-san." the pair walked to him, Goten's tail swishing excitedly behind him and Trunks' stuck around his waist, twitching slightly.

"Hn, so it wasn't a coincidence, I see." The prince stopped his exercise and moved to observe the boys' tails.

"Dad, what's going on? Why did they suddenly appear?"

"No idea, brat. I just know it can't have happened naturally, not to all of us at once. I'm sure Kakarotto must have it too, along with the other brat and his kid."

"And Bra must have it too! Oh no!"

"What is it, Trunks?" Trunks turned to Goten, his face pale.

"Bra is at the swimming pool with her class today. Everyone must've seen it!" As if on queue, a small hover-bike vroomed into the garden and a small, blue-headed, screaming girl threw herself onto Trunks.

"Uwaaaaaaaah! Trunks! It was awful! Everyone laughed at me! Why do I have a tail? Uwaaaah!"

"Calm down, brat." Vejiita crossed his arms, scowling at his youngest and sighed in disgust – she was such a human!

"Bra-chan, no worries. Look!" said Goten smiling. He waved his tail in front of her face and then she shrieked and fainted. "Aah! Bra-chan! I'm sorry! Trunks!" he whined as his friend took his sister in his arms and went inside of the dome, Goten following suit.

'Great. Just what I need right now. I'm never going to hear the end Bulma's bitching,' thought Vejiita returning to his exercise.

----

Gohan landed on the floor of the Lookout and immediately spotted his mentor. It seemed Piccolo had felt his ki nearing and was waiting for him. It didn't take him more than two seconds to notice a brown tail wrapped around his waist.

"So that's what the moron's wish was." He murmured to himself. "Gohan," he welcomed the boy.

"Piccolo-san," Gohan bowed his head and stepped up to the Namek. He took his tail in his hand to show it. "Do you know what happened? Both me and Pan suddenly had our tails back and just before it happened I thought I sensed Shenron's ki appear."

Sharp as always, Piccolo thought proudly and nodded.

"It was your father."

"Dad? But why? Why would he go looking for the dragon balls to ask for something like this? And how? He doesn't have the radar."

"I saw everything from here, kid. When the sky got dark I checked to see who it was. Some little blue guy, very weak, so I didn't bother with him. Then your father arrived just when the blue guy was making his wish. Gokuu beat him to it and then un-summoned the dragon without making a second wish. I thought he asked only for his tail to come back, but apparently, I was wrong."

"Piccolo-san. My mom is going to freak out when she wakes up." Gohan panicked. He was sure his tail wouldn't bother her that much – he'd had when he was little, but as for Pan... Chichi was so concerned with finding her a suitable kindergarten and then school, which would never going to work now, with her having a tail. He sighed.

"That isn't the biggest problem, Gohan."

"Yes," spoke Dende, who hurried towards him, Mr. Popo trailing behind.

"What do you mean?"

"Dende here and I decided that Earth could benefit if we brought the moon back." Said Piccolo sternly.

"I've finished it two days ago. Didn't you notice?" Gohan thought about it. He, Videl and Chichi were all going to sleep pretty early because of Pan. He also had to get up early for work so didn't stay up late.

"Ah, sorry Dende. I didn't have a chance to look at it."

"And you won't get it anymore." Growled Piccolo. "Thank your _genius_ dad for it."

"Um, but couldn't you just get rid of the tails? Like you got rid of them earlier." Suggested Dende.

"That is a way, I guess." Said Gohan. He wasn't sure why his father wished for their tails to come back, but he could rarely understand his motives. He didn't want to hurt his feelings by getting rid of the tail – what if it was meant to be a gift of some sort.

Then his cell phone rang. He excused himself and answered.

"Hello? Goten? What? You too? Ok, ok I'll be there. Bye. Piccolo-san, it seems that everyone's tails are back. Vejiita wants to tell us something, so I'm going to CC. Maybe he'll give us some tip to prevent changing into Oozaru, so we can leave the moon where it is." He waved and jumped off speeding towards Bulma's house.

Dende and Piccolo exchanged glances.

"Do you really think…"

"No. I doubt there's another way other than destroying the moon. There's really no point in hoping for an ape-be-gone remedy, especially from Vejiita. And I bet he's really pleased with having his tail. It will make him stronger, you know."

"Hmm."

"I'm gonna tell that buffoon a thing or two. Idiot, complicating things, like always."

----

The sun was setting as Gokuu stretched on a lonely beach, a few islands away from Uub's home. He didn't want to go to his house just yet. If the kids saw his tail now, the morning horror would undoubtedly repeat itself and he wasn't ready to face that. Maybe tomorrow, but now he was too tired.

His tail was stretched comfortably by his leg, the end swaying lightly. He was happy he had it back, he'd really missed it. He thought of how he'd have to learn to fight with it again – his balance was a bit off, just like the first time he'd lost it.

He stood, dusting the sand of his pants and began a simple kata, trying to adjust his body to its new form, when a shout in his head made him jump out of his skin.

Son, you imbecile!

Oh, hi Piccolo. You startled me. He took a stance again, grinning to himself, and begun the kata all over.

I'd do more if I could. What in Heaven's name were you thinking when you made that wish?

Gokuu stopped in mid-kick and frowned.

How do you know about it? I haven't told anyone. He heard a low growl on the other side of telepathic connection.

Duh, idiot. Gohan was here and told me everyone got their tails back. Do you realise you have caused them a problem with your stupid wish?

Aw, come on! It's not that bad. I like having it back! It never bothered me when I was a kid. Gokuu's expression switched to his goofy one. Which was quickly removed by Piccolo's next remark.

That's because it was _you_. You'd be happy with a horn growing on your forehead. But not everyone is as carefree as you are. And that's not all! Piccolo huffed. He was quite pissed that Dende's hard work would have to get destroyed only after two days and it was all this airhead's fault. Dende's just recreated the moon and because of you the kid's effort will go to hell!

The moon? He looked up on instinct. And there it was! Big, round and beautiful…

BUM-BUM!

Son, what the hell? the link was suddenly cut off. Piccolo felt his face drain colour when he felt a horrifying amount of wild energy exploding from Gokuu's direction.

'Oh fuck.'

The earth and heaven shook as Gokuu transformed into the giant ape.

The villagers looked in fear as the wind started to rage. Uub jumped in the air to see what was the cause of this. He was also dying to see what on Earth could discharge such terrifying energy.

Then a bellowing roar cut through the howling. Uub stared in terror as a gigantic ape floated above a completely devastated island, it's power emanating furiously around it. It was energy he'd never felt before in his life – it was raw, wild and craving. Craving for blood and destruction. He hung in air petrified as the monster started to release random blasts from it's mouth, some hitting water and some blowing islands away. If the monster reached home…

That was enough for Uub to react. He flew towards the raging beast, aiming to lure him away from the village. It seemed he wasn't noticed as the ape was focused on thoughtless mass-destruction and growling and howling. Then it turned it's face in his direction and released a blast. It missed Uub by centimetres but a part of his island wasn't as lucky.

'Oh, no! If I don't do something, it's going to kill everyone!'

Uub powered up, flew in front of the monster and threw a ki ball at it's face. The beast didn't even flinch. Then a powerful paw smashed the young warrior, throwing him to the destroyed island. The beast continued it's rampage, turning to other islands, seeking more destruction.

He pulled himself together and stood on wobbly legs, watching the monster nearing his home. He felt rage flow through him. His power escalated higher than ever before. Then, focused it into his hands, taking a familiar stance.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!"

The wave burst through the air hitting the monster in it's back.

What he hoped would defeat the ape only made it more furious and more powerful. It turned too Uub, red eyes glowing menacingly. It howled deafeningly, sparks started to form in it's fur, then it burst into gold.

Uub's eyes went wide. He knew what this monster was. But it wasn't possible, his mind screamed at him. He didn't want to believe what he saw, but that didn't change the fact that he _knew_.

It was his teacher. It's ki wasn't the same before but as the monster ascended, he could feel the familiar waves of energy, the same determination, same force, though all under a coat of unrelenting fury.

'But why? Why is Gokuu-san like this?"

Kid, listen to me!

Uub flinched as a strange voice barked in his head.

I don't have time to explain everything to you, but you must do as I say, or he'll destroy half of the globe before I can get there and deal with him!

Wha… what should I do?

You must make him lose his tail. Blast it, cut it off, anything! Then he'll go back to normal. Understand?

Y...yes!

It appeared to be much easier said than done.

When the ape noticed Uub flying toward it, it started to emanate so much energy it nearly threw him into the see. But that wasn't the worst. After Uub's blast missed it's tail, it went berserk, it's hair growing longer, the body bigger, making it almost impossible to hurt. Uub didn't have any chance to get close to the tail to try and cut it, the ape was flailing it's hands all around it, while discharging waves of energy, each powerful enough to throw him hundred of feet away or blow an island from the face of earth. Which it did. Only one island was left, half of it already destroyed.

Uub cried in anger and frustration.

"I can't do it!"

Damn, I'm almost there… Piccolo was speeding towards Gokuu. He felt other kis following in that direction, but all was clouded by Gokuu's, which seemed to envelop the Earth, like the second ozone layer, but stronger and radiating into space.

The moon! Quick, destroy the moon! He didn't want it to happen, but it seemed it was the only way to save the planet.

Uub didn't give a thought to this absurd request. He faced the silver sphere and put every ounce of power he could muster into his hands and sent it into his last Kamehameha before fainting.


	3. 03 Of pride and confused demi

A/N: Hello anyone who's reading this:) Finally the 3rd part, woohoo! And it's all thanx to Jyasumine, my beta reader (visit to her page jyasumine.deviantart. com (without the spaces, stupid edit wontlet me write the whole address) she hadn't offered to be my beta this story wouldn't have been out for a while

Anyways, more Saiyajin stuff comming! Be pwepawed...ooo yesh..

Disclaimer: All characters andworlds are copyright to their rightful, oh so awesome, owner - Toriyama Akira-samabowsSO don't sue me! I've got soooooo much stuff to buy,I can't spend little money I have on court or other things

Ok, on with the story & have a nice reading!

* * *

**The Prince of Air by schu-was-here**

**03. Of pride and confused demi**

He was in pain.

A lot of pain.

He struggled to force his brain into consciousness, striving to remember what happened to him to make him feel like this.

There was someone talking. Low, gruff… that must be Piccolo… and strong, silky and demanding…Vejiita? What could those two, of all people, possibly be talking about?

'Maybe about what I can't remember…'

He had to know what happened. Some nagging voice in his brain told him he had to get his ass out of bed.

But it hurt like hell to move even one muscle. So he started with his eyes.

He would've groaned if his vocal chords didn't burn so much, instead he let out a frustrated breath, his eyes tight shut.

Kami's Palace. No mistake about this pristine white ceiling. Why did the all infirmary ceilings always have to be white? Didn't they know that opening eyes after blacking out and getting smacked right in the brain with so much light effing hurt!

Trying again and getting the same result, he gave up for now. He wanted to sleep.

Denied.

/Gokuu! We have to talk/

/Ah… Kaio-sama… I'm tired. Something happened and I can't even move./

/That's what I want to talk about! Don't you remember anything/

Gokuu thought, not very hard though. It hurt to think right now.

/Ah, sorry, last thing I remember was talking to Piccolo./

/Then you don't know…/

/What I don't know? Kaio-sama, did something happen when I blacked out/

There was a low murmur somewhere in the background.

/Gokuu-san. It's me, Kaiobito./

/Eh? Even you wanna talk? What's going on? What happened/

/Gokuu-san, I know it may be hard for you, but I need to tell you. You didn't just black out. When you were talking to Piccolo, you looked at the moon and transformed./

Gokuu paled.

/Oh no! I… I didn't… did I hurt…/

/Unfortunately, Gokuu-san, you've almost destroyed the whole archipelago where you've been living for the past year./

/No! And Uub/

/He's the one you should be thanking. He managed to damage the moon and thus ended the transformation./

/Thank Gods/

/Don't thank us, thank him. He's used almost all of his energy to stop you. But now Dende's taken care of him, and he is fine. He decided to return to his parents./

/But… but he'll hate me! I've destroyed his home/

/Gokuu, what about the dragon balls? You can wait six moths and use the second wish to bring them back. They had died only once, during Buu, so it won't be a problem for the dragon./

/Yes and I shall make sure Lord Enma won't send their souls into cleaning or Hell./

/Thanks Kaio-sama, Kaiobito/

/Eh, there's only trouble with you Saiyajin…/

/Heh…/

And then he fainted.

----

Vejiita was furious.

He wanted to beat that fucking bean stalk into a bloody pulp.

'What the fuck does he think he is? What does he know about Saiyajin that allows him to make decisions about my people!'

'Nothing!'

He was the Prince, he was the only one that could decide if their tails were good for them or not. And that bloody Namek had no right to claim that Kakarotto was stupid to wish them back, it wasn't his business. In Vejiita's eyes, that was the best thing that third-rate could've ever wished for. Except maybe for wishing Vejiita-sei back, but then again, what was the point in recreating a planet that would stay empty? Most of the dead Saiyajin's souls have been probably already cleansed and living their new lives. They couldn't be brought back anymore to populate the globe.

But back to the Namek. Vejiita had a hunch that he suspected him, that with having his tail back, he would use his newly acquired power to once again pursue Gokuu in his one-sided race for being 'Number One'.

Once, maybe, but now Vejiita no longer had that need. He has had acknowledged his rival as the stronger one – the burst of overwhelming power from just three hours ago being proof enough. As much pride it cost, he admitted it this to himself and carried on with his life. Mind you, he never gave up on trying to overtake his own limits, driving himself farther and higher. That was just a Saiyajin thing.

After Buu had been destroyed, he never ceased in his training. At first it was in his GR, but after about two years of silence, Gokuu suggested sparring together. He was reluctant at first, having to train with the one who made him admit to being second best. But Gokuu had seemed set on making the prince agree - he'd used almost every way his brain could muster to drag him for some sparring – delicious food made by Chichi after, fishing before or just the chance to beat the shit out of him during. When that didn't help, he even tried taunting him but that backfired awfully. Never taunt a prideful Prince of Saiyajin. Never. Vejiita didn't want to see or speak to him for three months, before he had to literarily whine at GR's door for Vejiita to come out and forgive him.

And in the end, they spent most of the two and a half years before the Tournament and Uub on sparring every other day.

It somehow happened that the hate towards Gokuu had disappeared, or at least diminished. Sure, he was still pissed that he was the weaker of the two, but the anger was directed mostly at his own limits. And he was constantly irked by the other's 'pat-on-the-back-that-was-a-good-one' or 'you-really-got-me-with-this-one', until he'd snapped one day and told him, in no uncertain terms, to go fuck himself with the pitiful human small-talk and stop disrespecting him with it.

After that Gokuu had been sad for an hour or two, but since then Vejiita has had an almost Saiyajin-like sparring partner – he finally stopped going 'easy' on him, which nearly always left Vejiita panting for air under what was once a boulder, all bloody and hurting. 'Almost Saiyajin-like' because Gokuu still insisted on pulling him up when he was too tired to do it himself at the moment or friendly pats on the back.

They didn't talk much when they were together. Vejiita having nothing to say in particular and Gokuu always having this distant look on his face. It made the prince wonder about what the other Saiyajin was thinking of, but usually the rumbling of his, but mostly Gokuu's stomach, would end the session for them. They would fly away, each in his house's direction, or Gokuu would IT them, either for dinner at his place, or with Vejiita too weak to fly on his own, to CC.

Vejiita was pulled from his thoughts when he saw Gohan walking gingerly over to the Namek. It looked like they were talking about him, Gohan glancing nervously in his direction.

Then he realized that it must've been the brat, who made the green-bean try to persuade him about the tails. He should've known, Piccolo wouldn't give a damn. The brat was just using him to take care of the nasty talk with the bad and scary Vejiita. Fucking coward! Not enough guts to confront him? Just like a fucking weakling human!

Disgusting.

"Um, dad?" Trunks and Goten walked over to him, Trunks' tail wrapped securely around his waist, Goten's swishing behind him. Hn, just like an airhead he was – so trusty with his surrounding, not taking any precautions.

"What?" he snapped, still pissed about Kakarotto's oldest.

"Uh, not that I don't like the idea of having extra powers from the tail, but do we really have to keep them?" Vejiita shot him a glare. Trunks felt his heart stop, but continued, sweating. 'Oh shit.'

"I… I mean, it'll be a bit strange having tails, don't you think? You know what mom had always said that we're going to attract attention and people are going to…"

He didn't get to finish as a rock-hard fist collided with his face, sending him flying a good ten feet away. Goten stood there, shocked. Piccolo and Gohan turned their attention to the prince.

"Vejiita-san, why…?"

"Have you no pride!"

Trunks pulled himself to his elbows, blood beginning to trickle from his mouth, staring in shock at his furious father. 'Damn, I knew he'd react like that…'

"Submit to humans!" Vejiita, fists shaking by his sides, rage and power rising up, just before Super level. "I don't care what the stupid weaklings think about you! And you shouldn't either! You are not one of them! You're Saiyajin! And a Prince no less. So start acting like one!"

Piccolo didn't comment. Gohan on the other hand…

"Vejiita-san, you're being selfish! Maybe you don't care, but that doesn't mean that Trunks, or any of us agree with you." Vejiita snarled at him, but Gohan stood his ground – he had to make him understand.

"Don't you realize it will complicate our lives? Your own daughter got laughed at school because of it, it will make her only unhappy if you make her keep it. Do you want that?"

"What are you trying to say? That she's ashamed of who she is?

"Vejiita-san!" As usually the prince just had to be stubborn. "Maybe she has Saiyajin blood but she and we all live on Earth. Bra is young, she's being influenced by what surrounds her. Maybe she doesn't want to be different from her friends. Have you thought about that? Maybe she wants to fit in, to have a normal life. Having a tail certainly won't help her with that."

"That's your line, isn't it?" Vejiita spat viciously. "Always whining about fighting and trying to act all human. You're a pathetic excuse for a Saiyajin. You have the most potential and still keep on wasting it, struggling to suppress it so you can feel more 'normal'. More human." The words hit Gohan. Hard. Every one of them dripping with venom, born from old envy and… disappointment.

"I can't believe you're Kakarotto's brat." Gohan's ki spiked. He couldn't hold his anger any longer and with a rapid burst of power, threw himself at Vejiita. But the prince dodged the fury-blinded attack and, ascending to SSJ2, sent his knee into Gohan's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He kicked him again, sending him unconscious into Piccolo's waiting arms.

The Namek shot Vejiita a hateful glance but did nothing about the prince – this was a Saiyajin problem and he would not get himself involved anymore. It was bad enough he let Gohan make him question Vejiita - he regretted this now. He was concerned with Gohan's family's problems, but this was something more than that and he didn't have the right nor will to participate.

"What's going on?" Gokuu appeared at Vejiita's side, with an expression of utter bewilderment as he tried to take in the situation. Dende had just finished healing him when he felt as sudden spike of ki. He wanted to see what was happening and then he felt Gohan's power level suddenly drop. He became worried and IT'd, but his son wasn't hurt, just unconscious, and Piccolo was looking after him.

But why did Vejiita attack his son?

"Nothing's wrong," said Vejiita, dropping out of SSJ2 and crossing his arms. He sneered at Gohan, then his son. "Except that your brat is a complete disgrace to you, Kakarotto. And mine to me."

Trunks finally pulled himself up, Goten by his side, and looked shamefully at the ground.

"Huh?" Gokuu was still confused.

"Never mind, Kakarotto." Vejiita turned to face the taller Saiyajin and smirked. "I never thought I'd be able to say it, but I'm proud of you."

Gokuu's jaw dropped. Trunks' and Goten's eyes became as wide as platters, and Piccolo snorted – this was new.

Vejiita hmph-ed. "You're finally acting like a true Saiyajin Kakarotto. With our tails, we'll be even stronger. Good job on wishing them back." He then turned and jumped into air, blasting away to CC. He had to check if the GR was fixed.

Gokuu couldn't believe it. Has he just been praised? By Vejiita? He looked to Piccolo, who just shrugged. He picked Gohan up and went to put him in the shadow of the palace.

"Um…dad?" Goten was still shocked with the whole situation – he'd never believe he would ever hear Vejiita telling his father something nice.

"Goten, what happened? I have no clue what's going on." Goten sighed.

He really didn't mind having his tail. In fact, he liked it. He remembered how useful it had been before his mom cut it off. He could grab on to tree branches or pick some sweets with it so Chichi wouldn't notice. But how was he supposed to say that except for him and Vejiita everyone hated having it back. Well, he didn't really know about Pan, Chichi wouldn't let her talk to him about it, but he had a feeling she would find it as fun and functional as he had. But still, it was a problem. "Dad, listen…"

_20 minutes later_

"I… I didn't think it would be such a big deal." Gokuu hung his head. They were sitting on the ground. Goten sat with his legs sprawled before him, his father sat Indian-style, face in hands. Trunks was sitting a few feet away, with his knee drawn to his chest, chin resting on it. His tail lay motionlessly behind him. "I really didn't mean to upset anyone. I thought it would be fun to have the tails back, since they're pretty useful." Goten smiled at that. Ms. Bulma told him once how his dad had relyed on his tail when he was young.

"I know, dad. You'd never do anything to upset anybody."

Trunks didn't speak during Goten's story. He felt miserable. Vejiita's words hurt him like never before, and yet he knew he deserved them. He has betrayed his father's trust for the first time in his life. But was it even worth it?

When he stood up to him, he didn't even know if he believed in what he was saying. He said it just because some part of him told him that he was supposed to do it, while the other wanted to just shut up and agree with Vejiita. He really didn't know if having a tail bothered him, but he knew it did his mother and Bra. And he did what he knew was expected of him – as a future, supposedly responsible head of CC and as a caring brother.

But what about his own feelings? What did he think about it?

He really didn't know. He was so confused by now, that he no longer recognized his own needs from the needs of others'.

There was the side of him that wanted to do what would make his family happy. The realistic and logical part. It told him he should adjust and play along to what his mother had prepared for him – that it would make him feel content.

Then there was that other part – his Saiyajin one. He unconsciously preferred it to the other, because it could give him a life he wanted – freedom, the fulfilment his instincts craved and Goten. If he gave in he could stay with him the way they were now – they would spar and become even more powerful together. He would enjoy life the way he knew running CC would never allow him.

But the logical part kept nagging him that it wasn't reasonable to keep going like that. That he had to grow up and stabilize his life. A job, a family, kids… just like every other human being.

He wasn't human, the wild side told him. He wasn't meant to be like humans. That wasn't his nature. But he lived among them – he has had to adjust. He couldn't. He had to. It would kill him…

Human or Saiyajin?

They were two different species, but Trunks was and felt like both and although he knew he had to choose, he didn't, couldn't. For the first time, his courage had failed him.

Why couldn't he be more like Goten? His friend seemed to ignore his human side and do what he felt was right for him. He acted on instinct – logic has never been his strong trait.

And it made him happy. Why couldn't Trunks be like him? Why?

"Trunks! I'm talking to you, snap out of it!"

Trunks' head snapped as he realized Goten has been trying to get his attention for the past minute.

"Huh?"

"I was asking if you really think that having our tails is a bad thing, like you said to your dad. Do you really think that?" Trunks was dazed by the hope he saw in his puppy-eyed friend's face. Goten really cared about his opinion but he also wished for Trunks to agree with him. Sighing inwardly, he shook his head.

"Nah, Chibi, I don't really think so… it's just…"

"See, Goten!" Gokuu beamed, his tail waving contently. He jumped up – yup, he was ok now, thanks to Dende. He smiled at Trunks. "I'm going to Vejiita. I want to ask him something. If you want I can tell him you didn't mean what you said earlier."

"No, Gokuu-san. I'll tell him that myself." Trunks wasn't sure he's made the right decision – he still was so confused, but the look on Goten's face, his whole excitement and delight in having his tail back made Trunks give up and give in, if only a little bit. At least seeing his friend radiating happiness and grinning like the idiot he was made Trunks at ease.

It couldn't be wrong when it made Goten so happy.

"Ok then. I'm off!" and with that the large Saiyajin was gone.

Goten suddenly lunged at Trunks, and caught him in a bear hug.

"Yeah! We're gonna keep the tails! Cool!" Trunks managed to free himself of the crushing arms and smiled.

"What are you talking about? Just because I was thinking of getting rid of it, you would still keep yours, wouldn't you?"

"But that wouldn't be fair! We're a team and we should be equal, you know?" Trunks felt a pang of guilt in his heart. How could he even consider not having his friend in his life? "And besides, how would we look if we fused? Half-tailed? And the combos just wouldn't be as awesome, you know!"

Trunks laughed and ruffled Goten's wild bangs, earning a big smile from the other.

Yes, this was right. He could feel it his thoughts starting to clarify – what he really wanted was the goofy demi-Saiyajin before him.

With him he would be happy.

* * *

>> Yeah, since I've a beta, it'll hopefully go on without such long brakes... Keep your fingers crossed ; 


	4. 04 Of parents and duties

Disclaimer: All characters and worlds are copyright to their rightful, oh so awesome, owner - Toriyama Akira-sama. So don't sue me! I've got soooooo much stuff to buy, I can't spend little money I have on court or other things.

Beta'd by the greatest Jyasumine! ( jyasumine.deviantart. com)

On with the story & have a nice reading!

* * *

**The Prince of Air by schu-was-here**

**04. Of parents and duties**

"Here you go, honey," said Bulma, giving her daughter a piece of cake. The girl nodded in thanks and slowly began eating her grandmother's chocolate speciality. Her face was still tear stricken and a bit pale – the tail's appearance had been a great shock for her, no doubt about it. And it wasn't that she hated it. She thought it was kind of cute, fidgeting clumsily around like a little furry animal. It was just that some kids had called her names at the pool, some tags more nasty than others, like freak or monster.

'That bastard!' Bulma was furious with Vejiita's crazy and, as usual, selfish idea. He hadn't even wanted to listen to his daughter's opinion on the furry appendage, just left for the Lookout, for Gods knows what reason.

What made him think a little girl like Bra would ever want to have something like that sticking from under her skirt? Bulma knew she'd freak out if she had one. It had never bothered Gokuu of course, but that was Gokuu - too thick to let anything get to him anyway But her little daughter wasn't like that. She was like Bulma – feminine in every way, and a furry tail did not fit her at all.

Besides they lived in a city, not a forest. People would stare and bother her about it. Bra was a people's person, so unlike her father. She sought approval from her friends, always trying to keep up appearances. Her reputation may have already been damaged by Gokuu's irresponsible wish.

Yes, she was blaming her oldest friend for her daughter's problem, but she also blamed Vejiita for being a cold self-centred bastard, not caring about her and Bra's opinion. Gokuu would never have done something to deliberately hurt anyone, but the prince… Although not as cruel and despicable as before, he didn't usually bother with such 'petty' things as other people's feelings.

She had hoped he would be different after the fight with Buu. When she was told by Lord Enma that Vejiita had sacrificed himself to protect her and Trunks, she was sure he had finally changed.

Fat chance.

He had remained his distant, anti-sociable, aloof self. Maybe even more than he'd been before Gokuu's return. He never wanted to speak about their fight against the smallest version of Buu and every time she mentioned anything about the earth-raised Saiyajin, Vejiita would only grunt in response and leave to train in the GR or fly off to do whatever the hell it is grumpy alien princes do.

She suspected something had happened between those two, but she couldn't figure out what. Vejiita didn't seem so stuck on beating Gokuu anymore but still avoided him. His blazing desire for victory was somehow cooled, and all she could see in his eyes was firm determination. And Gokuu… Well, his joyful nature didn't change at all. He was still the boy she had met all those years ago, only matured… just a little bit. But his attitude towards Vejiita changed…

At first she had thought it was normal, Gokuu had been dead for seven years – he must've changed a little, but the fact was he didn't change at all. She noticed the change only after that fight with Buu and only when he was around Vejiita. He was somehow more subdued in the proud prince's presence and very… aware of him. It was almost as if Gokuu had done something bad and was trying to make it up to him. It partially made sense, Vejiita did act as if he was upset with Gokuu, just no longer angry and hateful towards him.

How the Saiyan brains worked was still a total mystery to her. When she heard Vejiita had actually agreed to train with Gokuu, she was so shocked she began to wonder what could possibly be next…

And Vejita actually seemed pleased when he returned home half dead!

The first time Gokuu had IT'ed into her lab with a blooded prince clinging to his arm for support she thought she'd faint...

"Hiya, Bulma!"

"Kyaaaa!" she almost jumped out of her skin. She absolutely hated his technique! She turned fuming to a grinning Gokuu, although it wasn't the usual ear-to-ear grin.

"Will you stop that? Just appearing like that out of nowhere, you're going to give me a heart attack!"

"Ehehe, Chichi says that too. Sorry," he scratched behind his head sheepishly. His tail was curled around his leg, the tip twitching in agitation. He noticed Bra sitting on the couch, an almost untouched cake sitting on a plate in her lap. It's that bad, he thought. He knew Vejiita's daughter had inherited her father's likeness for sweets, as much as the prince denied he had a sweet tooth.

"Son-kun, you…"

"Look, I'm sorry," he said ashamed, looking guiltily from Bulma to Bra. The girl looked at her mom's friend - her eyes were so sad it hurt Gokuu to see her like that. "I didn't think my wish would cause any damage to anyone. I'm sorry, that it upset you."

Bra hung her head and sniffed, the memory of the name-calling still fresh in her mind. Bulma went to sit on the couch, drawing the little demi-Sayajin into a hug.

"But what made you wish for something like this? Why now? You never seemed to worry about not having your tail." Bulma, though still angry, could see the remorse in Gokuu's eyes and knew he was honestly sorry.

"I… it just sorta… slipped," he said truthfully, embarrassed.

"Slipped?" Bulma pressed. She could easily believe that but she wanted to know more details about it.

"Yeah, uh, it was something I was telling Uub's family, about Saiyajin. Then the tail came up. And later I had this dream where we, Vejiita and me, both had them. It was on my mind when I went to stop Pilaf…"

"Pilaf?" Bulma asked incredulously.

"Yeah. He'd gathered the dragon balls and wanted to be king of the world again so I interfered. I had to make up something fast and the idea of tails was just there and it… slipped."

"I see." She had been right. He was so naïve. He just wanted to protect Earth, as usual. Sighing, she stood up and patted him gingerly on the shoulder.

"No matter. You did what you thought was best at that time."

"So, you're not angry with me?" Gokuu's eyes lit up hopefully, tail flicking. He didn't want her friend to hate him. Nor her daughter.

"No, Son-kun, I'm not," she shook her head. "It was just a shock for all of us, you know? Having tails literarily sprout out of a person might be quite frightening. Bra's friends were pretty terrified."

"Aw, Bra-chan…" he stepped cautiously to the girl, who was still sniffing silently. He brushed her hand with his tail, which made her look up at him. "I'm really, really, really sorry I made you sad." He curled and uncurled his tail in front of her face and looked at her puppy-eyed. That made her smile a little and to his delight, he saw the tip of her thin tail wiggle. "Forgive me?"

She nodded and smiled, but it quickly faded. She was still worried her friends would make fun of her.

"Look, Son-kun. The tails are already there. You made the wish without giving it much thought and blaming you won't un-wish them. But still, it isn't anything I can't deal with."

"Deal with?" Gokuu looked puzzled. He thought she was ok with them now.

"Yes, I can remove them by surgery. Cut them off, like when the kids were born."

"Cut off?"

"Nobody's cutting anything off," snapped Vejiita who has just arrived through the window. The deep frown on his face made it clear he wasn't pleased with what was going on. "I told you, woman. The tails. Are. Staying. Period."

Gokuu squirmed. They were fighting because of him.

"Like hell they are, Vejiita!" Bulma shook with anger, her face getting red. "Did you even consider anyone's feelings about that matter? I bet you didn't, you never do. You selfish bastard!"

Vejiita was about to answer, probably in a very unpleasant manner, but Gokuu stepped between them, trying to soothe their argument. He didn't want Bra to be witness to an all out war.

"Vejiita, you shouldn't make anyone keep their tails…"

"What the hell are you talking about, Kakarotto? You wished them back, didn't you?"

"Ah, it was sort of…" Gokuu stammered. Vejiita might get upset about the truth.

"He didn't do it on purpose," Bulma cut in. "He just wished for the first thing that came to his head, so it's not like he wanted them back."

"But Bulma, that's not entirely…" Gokuu did want them back.

"Shut up, woman. Why would he wish for them in the first place, then?"

"I did want…"

"He had to prevent Pilaf from…"

"Hey!" Gokuu shouted, his ki jolting up. Realizing a second later what he had done, he smiled sheepishly, a little unnerved by Bulma's stunned expression – he had never raised his voice at her.

"Look, can I say something?" he sighed, exasperated. He wanted to clear this up. There was so much commotion because of him already and he didn't want to make it more complicated. "I wasn't planning on wishing the tails back. I wasn't really thinking about anything when I made the wish." He heard something like 'That's no surprise,' from Vejiita. He grinned a bit, relieved by the normalcy of the comment, but then became serious again. "Still, I always have wanted and still do want to have the tail." Bulma was about to protest, but he cut her off. "But that doesn't mean I want to force it on anyone who doesn't want it."

Vejiita scowled at him.

"Just typical, Kakarotto. Acting before you think." he shrugged. "I don't really care if your brats keep it or not. But mine are going to," he shot Bulma a glare, that was returned just as fiercely, "and I will not change my mind."

"Oh, you make me sick! You're only thinking about yourself and your stupid Saiyan pride, as usual! They are my children too! And I will not watch you make them miserable. They have the right to choose for themselves!"

Vejiita watched her, restraining himself not to growl at her in Bra's presence.

"You want them to choose? I'll let them choose then!" he walked over to the couch and loomed over his daughter's little frame. "Do you want to get rid of the tail!" he barked.

Bra curled into herself. She didn't like it when her parents argued and Vejiita scared her being like this.

"I…um…"

"Speak up, brat! Do you want it or not?"

"Vejiita, you're scaring her!" Bulma went to her daughter's side but he kept her away with his outstretched hand.

"Don't interfere, woman. You wanted her to choose, didn't you?"

"But not like this! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Vejiita, I think…" Gokuu began, steping up to his other side, putting a hand on his shoulder. The prince shook it off and snarled at him.

"Back off! This doesn't concern you!"

"But you're scaring her, Vejiita," Gokuu tried again, pleading. He could smell fear washing off Bra in waves. She was shaking.

"It's none of your damn business, clown! She's my brat!"

"She's mine too! And I say, leave her alone!"

"Shut up, woman!"

"STOP IT!" Bra yelled, tears flowing and her ki sparking in frustration. "Why are you always shouting? I hate you all!" she ran past Bulma crying and disappeared up the stairs, to hide in her room.

"Look what you have done, Vejiita!" she wanted to hit him, but he caught her fist in mid-punch, growling. Gokuu was about to react, when he let go and without another word, blasted out of the window.

"You bastard!" Bulma shook her fist at the disappearing prince. Gokuu sighed. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was hoping having a tail would make everyone happy like it had made him. But apparently he was wrong - it was awful. He wished he could've come up with something else to tell the dragon but now it was too late anyway.

"I'll go after him. You should talk to Bra-chan."

"Do whatever you like, just don't bring that fucker near her. I swear I'll kill that man the next time he acts like that with her."

He sighed again, not wanting to sound harsh. "I know he overreacted but it was your fault too. If you hadn't pushed him, he'd never scare her like that. I hope you won't try to turn Bra against him because of this."

Bulma gaped after the tall Saiyajin's disappearing form flying after her ex, shocked that her usually dim friend had left her unable to talk back.

----

Trunks and Goten had left the Lookout, wanting to check out things with Chichi and Pan. Gohan was still unconscious after Vejiita's blow. Piccolo told them it would be better if they didn't tell Chichi about that stunt. That would undoubtedly make her angry with Vejiita again – she was so protective of her children.

They flew side by side, their tails fluttering freely behind them. It was Goten's idea. He said it felt really great to have the wind brush along the fur and Trunks let himself get persuaded into it. It was actually nice. He had his tail cut just after he was born. His mother said the doctors had been so freaked out by it, that she had decided it would be better if he didn't have it. She had claimed it would only get in his way and make him uncomfortable with other kids.

But he wasn't so sure of that now. He remained aloof towards children at school, only letting Goten get close. He'd ignored any remarks about his hair colour or him being a 'richie-Trunks' – he had been above that, thanks to Vejiita. He had taught him that these things were just a pitiful form of jealousy and that he, as a prince, should make nothing of it.

But the fact was that when they were 6 and 7 years old Trunks felt upset about Goten still having his tail. He had once told Bulma about it, saying that Goten could do some neat stuff with it. But after that Chichi cut Goten's tail… oh Gods! He's just realized that he had made his best friend lose his tail out of envy!

He glanced at Goten, who was humming lightly, totally lost in his happy little world.

He felt guilty remembering how his best friend cried, ashamed, after he had lost his balance in front of Trunks and had fallen on his face. And Trunks had laughed at him. Felt… satisfaction that Goten no longer had something he himself didn't have. 'I acted like a bastard. Even for a kid,' he thought.

"Hey Trunks? You ok?" Goten came back from his trance, feeling Chichi and Pan's ki near before noticing his best friend scowling.

"Uh, yeah. Um listen…" He felt the need to be honest with his best friend, but it was hard. "Remember the day your mom had cut your tail off?"

"U-huh. What about it?"

"I… I told my mom the day before that I was jealous of you having it… and she convinced Chichi to cut yours off too." He looked down, unable to face his friend. He had been so stupid. Goten had loved his tail and he had taken it away from him.

"Oh." Goten sounded surprised, maybe hurt. But then… "Hey, don't sweat it. That's past. I don't really care anymore," he said with a smile. Not a Son grin, but a genuine bright smile. "But I'm glad you told me." Then he grinned, leaving Trunks speechless and smiling to himself.

They touched down and before they could make one step towards the house, the door burst open, with Pan flying at Goten with top speed.

"Uncle Goten!" She grabbed his neck and squeezed. He stuck out his tongue as if he was choking and rolled his eyes into the back of his head. Pan laughed at him, and then, noticing the other boy, jumped ship and clung to Trunks.

"Uncle Trunks! I missed you!" her tail was thrashing behind her, hitting Trunks in the face a few time before Goten caught it and pulled his niece of his friend and settled her on his shoulder.

"I missed you too, Pan-chan." Trunks smiled at the little livewire.

"Lookie at my tail!" she pulled it out of Goten's grasp and wagged it, showing off. "Isn't it great!""Yeah, we have ours too," said Goten, and tickled her face with his own.

"Wow! This is so cool! And Uncle Trunks has one too!" She reminded them of how they used to be when found something exciting. Always hyper and babbling. "But granny says it's not good. She said we have to cut it off." She made a sad-puppy face, probably practicing before trying to change Chichi's mind.

"Do you want to get rid of it?" asked Goten, tilting his head. Pan shook here head like mad, hugging her furry addition to her little body.

"No! I love it! It's so fun!"

"Then we'll convince granny not to cut it, how does that sound?"

"Yay! I love you uncle!" she hugged his head as they entered the house.

"Goten! Trunks! Oh, Kami! What's happening! Tails growing back everywhere!" Chichi shrieked when they came into the kitchen, where she had been busying herself preparing dinner.

"Hi mom. Don't worry. It's ok."

"What's ok! Pan hasn't been admitted to kindergarten because of it! It was the last one in the neighbourhood! Hopefully we'll be able to find something in another region when the tail is cut off."

"Granny, I dun wanna cut it off!" cried Pan, still clinging to her uncle's head. Chichi paled.

"What do you mean you don't want to? We have to get rid of it! If you have it no kindergarten will want you! And then what! You won't have an education!" Pan made an unhappy face and then hid it in Goten's bangs.

"Aw, look what you've done, mom. You made Pan sad." Goten chided, trying to make her feel guilty about it so she would let Pan keep her tail. But that was no use against Chichi. When you have raised two Saiyajin boys, you knew how to deal with matters like that.

"No, Pan. You can't keep it. Your daddy wants you to go to school and learn a lot so you can find a nice job and a rich, loving husband!"

"Mom, that's what you want," Goten said annoyed. "If Pan wants to keep it, then let her."

"But… but school!" she was starting to get frustrated. Trunks watched the exchange and then something hit him.

"Chichi, I could teach Pan."

"Don't be silly, Trunks! You're still going to school yourself!"

"But mom! Trunks already knows everything we have at school, cuz Ms. Bulma made him learn it ages ago. He's wasting his time there."

"And instead I could give Pan some lessons when she's old enough."

Chichi stared at both her son and his friend, convinced this was some kind of joke. She was almost growling as she finally turned on her youngest.

"You, Goten! Don't think I don't know you're up to something. You've got that smile your father always used to have when he thought of an idea that usually ended up with Gohan all bruised and blooded." Goten's eyes widened innocently. Trunks smirked. "And you, Trunks! You don't have any experience with teaching. And besides, you won't be a good teacher for her, you'll just let her do as she pleases or worse! You'll train her! No, I will not allow that!"

"I want uncle Trunks! I dun wanna go to school! I want uncle Trunks!" Chichi gasped and fell to the ground.

"Ah! Why? Why me? First Gohan gets kidnapped by that green guy with fangs and antennas, scaring me to death! Then Goten, barely passing from class to class. And now Pan, who doesn't want to go to school at all!" She started to weep dramatically, still sitting on the carpet. "Why can't my children be good kids and learn normally like other children do!"

"Mom," Goten said patting her on her shoulder, a triumphant grin plastered to his face. "Don't forget it was you who had married a guy who grew up in a forest and couldn't read till he was 13, his first reading articles being master Roshi's naughty magazines. It's the genes' fault we're like this!"

Chichi burst into tears.

----

Gohan stirred.

Kami, that kick from Vejiita had hurt like hell. He wasn't thinking straight and hadn't anticipated such swift and brutal revenge to his attack. And he should've. Especially when he was behind the aggressive prince in terms of sheer power.

He hadn't had a serious training since Buu. He was too preoccupied with his new girlfriend, now wife, and building a stable home. He had a job now, and responsibilities.

So was it so wrong that he didn't want to lose this security for the sake of Vejiita's whim to distinguish himself from humans even more than he already was? Was having his tail so goddamn important that he'd risk his family's well being for it?

Gohan remembered how hard it had been to keep his friends at school from telling everyone about what they had seen at the tournament - that he was the Saiyaman AND the 'golden haired warrior'. He didn't want people to bug him to demonstrate his powers or make him join their sports clubs, or worse, to be scared of him and cast out of their society. He wanted to be treated as one of them.

Damn Vejiita for pointing out exactly what he'd been trying to ignore.

He was half-Saiyajin, and yes, he found being a part of his endangered species significant, like he was a keeper of some extraordinary treasure. This treasure was the Saiyajin blood flowing in his veins. He felt a part of the legacy and wanted to keep it safe… but he wanted other things too.

He had always been torn between his dream of becoming a scientist and the instinctive urge to fight. But it had not truly been his need, it had been what was needed by others. And he had always obeyed his duty as Earth's protector. But he didn't want to be like his father, as much as it hurt to admit, he found little pleasure in that kind of life. He was more human mentally but fate tricked him into being the one with the most power within him, which he had never asked for.

Gohan opened his eyes slowly, fully conscious now. He inspected the Lookout. Only Piccolo.

…only Piccolo.

Only Piccolo understood him. Not his father but the mentor and step-father, that had always been there for him. He had understood him from the first day they met – become who you want to become, but save the Earth first.

The Earth always came first. It was his home. His to protect and care for.

But only Piccolo really let him choose to be who he wanted to be. Not that his father ever dragged him to train by force, it wasn't like that. It was the pressure he'd always felt, being with his father. It was this need to make him proud, and keep this sort of tradition intact.

But that was ages ago. He had been a kid then, unsure of what he was supposed to do or how to act. But now he did know and wanted to follow his chosen path.

He was certain Piccolo understood. And his father would too. It was Vejiita who had a problem.

Piccolo heard Gohan sigh. He was sorry for the kid. He was aware of what the problem was but he would not interfere or take sides anymore. Gohan had always had his support but he also knew, or rather Kami knew, what was going on in Vejiita's head.

'Veggie-head got all fired up to preserve what was left of his kind,' he smirked. Who would've thought, Prince Ego, the protector of a bunch o' monkeys.

He walked up to Gohan, who was rubbing his stomach, wincing in pain.

"…Gonna leave a bruise, for sure."

"Better make sure Videl doesn't harass you in bed tonight," Piccolo chuckled.

"Ha, ha." he muttered, voice dripping with sarcasm. This isn't funny. He really hit me hard."

"He's got all pissy about your tails. Better stay out of his reach until he's calmed a bit." Gohan sighed and stood next to his mentor. He groaned when he pulled his glasses out of his pants' pocket. They were completely shattered.

"Aw, he may be getting 'pissy', but I have my limits." He put the broken glasses on, and saw eight Piccolos smirking at him. "Damn, I just got these too."

Piccolo pointed his clawed index finger at the glasses, mending them instantly.

"Wow! Thanks Piccolo. You could teach me that trick, Pan's a bit of a handful, she's managed to brake almost every piece of pottery in the house."

"Sorry kid, it's a Namek thing."

"Aw. Well, I better get going. Can't let Chichi stay alone with Pan for too long." Gohan jumped into air when Piccolo stopped him, saying:

"Kid, you who you are, not just the blood that's in you."

Gohan smiled at him. "Thanks Piccolo! You're the greatest!" And then he was off.

* * *

:) R&R much much MUCH appreciated! Makes me wanna do more! 


	5. 05 Of antenna and dedication

Disclaimer: All characters and worlds are copyright to their rightful, oh so awesome, owner - Toriyama Akira-sama. So don't sue me! I've got soooooo much stuff to buy, I can't spend little money I have on court or other things.

(Ah -- the Edit/Preview function hates me, it won't cooperate with me nicely so there are no bigger spaces between the titles and the content... blah)

**Beta'd** by the greatest **Jyasumine!** ( jyasumine.deviantart. com)

On with the story & have a nice reading!

* * *

**The Prince of Air by schu-was-here**

**05. Of antenna and dedication**

Gokuu didn't need much time to catch up to the prince but Vejiita ignored his presence and kept on flying. He didn't mind though. Vejiita was upset with how things with Bra turned out.

He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to say to Vejiita to make things better. Bulma was maybe right about him being little selfish about the tails, but she could've handled it more smoothly. But then again, she had no idea what a tail meant to a Saiyajin. And especially a proud prince of Saiyajin, for whom everything connected with his heritage mattered the most.

Gokuu, now more than ever, knew about Vejiita's feelings towards his race. He'd felt them during the fusion. He understood how important it was to the prince not to forsake the memory of his home planet and it's people. He supposed the seclusion Vejiita felt staying on Earth made him realize how important Vejiita-sei was to him, how lonely it was to have no one who could fully understand him. But being the proud prince that he was, Vejiita would never admit to feeling forlorn and instead hid within a cocoon of hate and aversion towards the human race. He interpreted any signs of compassion or kindness as pity, which he found as most insulting. So he stayed in his angry, solitary world, away from people. He did not want to become like them.

That was, Gokuu thought, what had triggered Vejiita's decision to give into evil and become Majin. He was so desperate as not to let humanity change him, that he had become something he thought similar to his own kind. But that had been a grave mistake for which he had paid a high price.

Gokuu knew that Vejiita was no longer the blood thirsty tyrant that had arrived on Earth to destroy him all those years ago. That day, when they had fought in Hell together had made it clear for Gokuu that the prince had learned his lesson the hardest way(1).

But still he was an alien prince, fighting for his rightful place in the world. That was why he was so pleased with Gokuu, who, although accidentally, had made them even more unique and unlike humans.

For as long as he could remember, being different from everybody else had never seemed like a bad thing to Gokuu. He had never bothered to act like what was expected of him, always being his not very smart and somewhat uncivilised self. But now he understood how important it had been to protect his identity. And he realized what Vejiita was trying to do, acting the way he always did. He wanted to preserve the essence of Saiyajin, being one of the last of the species, and most importantly their prince.

Having been one with Vejiita, even for the short period of time they had fought against Buu as Vejitto, made him realize all this and let him relate to the prince. He had been somehow affect with Vejiita's longing and he simply wanted to know more of his ancestors. And now that he thought about it, maybe it wasn't just a coincidence that he had made that wish. Maybe subconsciously he felt the need to retrieve this part of who he was, who they all were.

He shook himself out of his trance, noticing Vejiita descend and followed suit. They landed in the middle of nowhere – but it wasn't really, at least not to the two Saiyans. It was one of their three favourite sparring spots. This one was a vast meadow, with no trees or rocks for miles, blanketed by thick yellowish grass, with a few visible patches of flowers here and there. The place where they trained was of course more bare, with a few small craters created by "falling Saiyajin".

Vejiita stood where the dirt of their sparring grounds met the grass and turned to face Gokuu as he arrived a second later, about twenty feet away. He could see the prince was highly agitated. Gokuu waited for him to say or do something; he wasn't going to press the matter if Vejiita didn't want to discuss it.

The shorter Saiyajin had his arms crossed defensively, his tail wrapped tightly around his waist. He had a scowl on his face, his jaw clenched and shaking. He was angry, yes, but it was almost as if the prince was trying to deal with some new emotion he was completely unused to cope with.

Was he upset about scaring Bra, Gokuu thought. He knew that Vejiita wasn't emotionless when it came to his children, like he tried to pretend, but he had never looked so anguished before. Gokuu felt bad for Bra but he knew Vejiita just lost control and didn't mean for her to run away from him, crying. What father would've wanted that?

"What did you follow me for, Kakarotto?" Vejiita's voice was hard but also resigned, like he knew it was pointless to even start this discussion. "I don't need you telling me I acted like a total asshole towards my own brat. The woman made it quite clear."

"Vejiita, that wasn't what I was going to say…" Gokuu smiled a sad but hopeful smile - at least the prince was talking to him. "I really don't think about you that way, you just… were upset and… it slipped out?"

"Hn." Vejiita's tailed uncoiled itself and started twitching behind him. He uncrossed his arms and raised them in a familiar position, fists clenched, ready for battle. Gokuu thought he had seen a flash of relief in the prince's eyes for a second but now they were hard and focused once again. "So, are you just going to stand there whole day, staring like a baka, or are we going to spar?"

Gokuu smiled widely. Maybe beating each other wasn't going to help Vejiita deal with the problem, but it would surely ease the tension. Anything to help the prince.

"Yosh, Vejiita!"

----

There was a commotion in the Otherworld.

It seemed that every dead fighter, from every galaxy wanted to see the source of the massive wave of energy that had shaken all the Otherworld, including Hell, Heaven and Enma's Palace. It was even more powerful than when Kid Buu (2) had appeared to create mayhem.

A gigantic crowd of warriors gathered at the stadium to watch Gokuu's transformation into oozaru on a large TV beam. The video recording was looped so that each time the video Gokuu noticed the moon the spectators held their breath and each time an island was destroyed with too much energy that was needed, everyone gasped, ooh'd and ahh'd. Never in the galaxies has there been a greater force than this.

Kaio-sama was gloating.

It was his former pupil that was, once again, the main attraction. He accepted praises and words of admiration for Gokuu with the same glee as if it was himself on that screen, not the Saiyajin. It gave him a great deal of satisfaction when even the West Kai admitted that his strongest warrior, Paikuhan, was no match for this force.

"Gokuu really knows no limits, does he? Each time we hear of him he's even stronger than before. Won't he ever stop growing?" Paikuhan admired the screen where his old rival was sprouting fur and changing into a raging monster.

"Hehehe, what did you expect from my Gokuu?" Kaio-sama was having too much fun to notice East Kai's suddenly distressed expression as she tried to push herself through the crowd in the stands to the old Kai's lounge.

"This is no time for laughing! I have bad news!"

"What is it, baba? Can't you see? Gokuu is the strongest…"

"Just be quiet and listen! Your Gokuu's energy was so strong," Kaio-sama smiled widely at that, "that it had reached the Eastern Galaxy!"

"Of course," Kaio-sama commented with superiority leaking from his tone.

"Shush! It's not good. The Polizeijin(3) have registered it and are now preparing to leave for Earth."

"So?"

"'So'! Don't you remember they are the Inter-Galactic Court and Law Enforcement?" The North Kai was about to tell a joke about them, it was so good, but then it hit him.

"Oh no! They have the equipment to classify types of energy! They've realized it was Saiyan!"

"Yes! Exactly! And now they're heading for Earth in order to get your Gokuu. They probably already know that he isn't the only one. They will want to get Vejiita and the rest of them too."

Kaio-sama sat, or rather fell on the ground, shaking.

"This is a disaster!" he said in a panicky voice. The Saiyajin would never submit to anyone. They would fight! But they have no idea what they would be up against!

"I have to warn them!"

----

Pant. Pant. Pant.

The sound of heavy, hoarse breaths was all that could be heard in the still, yellow grass.

Two bodies lay sprawled on the bare and charred ground, their clothes torn, skin bruised and blooded, the ruffled fur of their tails and black hair coated with dirt. They had only sparred for two hours but it had been intense. Gokuu wanted Vejiita to unwind from the stress, keeping himself from punching too hard. It wasn't a normal work out, the prince needed an outlet not a beating. Still he didn't want to offend him with going easy on him, so he had sent a few good kicks and blows, but just for pretence.

Eventually he ended up hurting pretty much, but it wasn't that bad. He was more concerned with Vejiita's state of mind - he didn't want his friend to blame himself for what had happened. He wanted to ask some trouble-free question, to check if the tension between them has lessened, but Vejiita beat him to it.

"I'm an awful father, aren't I?" Gokuu, who was trying to pull himself to his knees, looked up at the prince, who was staring into the reddening sky. He sounded so sad, that the younger Saiyajin felt his heart clench. "First to Trunks and now to Bra. They hate me."

"Vejiita! That's not true!" Gokuu crawled to his friend and, kneeling, loomed over him, trying to read the emotions that were hidden behind the black pools. They held each other's gaze for a while, then the prince turned his head – he hated all that compassion the gentle baka was assaulting him with.

"Vejiita, it's not true… You and me both know it. Trunks is fond of you, he respects you and wants your acknowledgment. And Bra loves you too! Every time she drags you for shopping or to the amusement park she's boasting - she's so proud of having you as a dad." Gokuu's tail flicked, amused. He was hoping some good memories would wash away the grief.

Vejiita didn't answer. He knew about all that. His kids had always clung to him but he had still been cold towards them. A part of him reasoned that it was the way of Saiyajin, but that wasn't entirely true.

On Vejiita-sei, kids with low energy levels like Kakarotto, were treated like trash, although it wasn't always so. These were bad times – endless wars and struggle for power. Then came Frieza(4), and it all became worse. Strength had been turned into obsession - it was the only way to keep the Icejin at bay and away from their throats. But it all turned against them in the end. Vejiita had wondered sometimes, that maybe if the Saiyajin stayed how they had been before the wars, their planet's fate could've been different.

Before, each newborn cub had been treated with care. The family packs had always treasured their children and protected them. Life was normal, a bit like on Earth. It wasn't a constant race for power. Nobody had ever dreamed of becoming the legendary Super Saiyajin – it was treated more like a story than a possibility. At least in the lower classes. He had genuinely believed he was the one who would become the legend.

But he hadn't.

He wasn't the first, nor the strongest Super Saiyajin. The one that had beat him to it was now seated at his side, a lowly third-class, who did not understand what he had been in his youth and now refused to acknowledge what he was supposed to be - a follower, not leader. Vejiita was supposed to be the best, but had been out taken by this man, who was now gazing at him with those sickeningly affectionate eyes. He didn't need this. He didn't want it, either.

Or did he?

Why was he so upset about his kid being troubled? Since when did he start to care about what others think of him or if they liked him or not. He didn't give a damn about Trunks when he was little. He only spent time with him when training. His well being didn't matter as much as his progress. But with Bra… it couldn't be that she was a girl. No. Saiyajin didn't have that idiotic attitude towards sexes like humans did – they were fighters first, then family and society members. Women had been just as strong as men only not so numerous. During peaceful times their task was to bare children and watch over them, men providing food and protection. But still, with the division of duties, the sexes were treated equally.

But then what was the difference? Could he have changed so much in those ten years since Buu? He didn't want to change, he didn't even try. When had it happened? How?

"Vejiita…"

"Kakarotto, I…" Vejiita pulled himself up, not wanting his supposed subject to watch him from above. Gokuu was observing him intently, waiting for his words like a devotee for the preacher to teach. He sighed. "I don't know... I never wanted," he put his hand over his chest, "…it to be like this. It never was…"

"Maybe it's the fusion." Gokuu offered.

"Fusion?" Vejiita asked, apprehensively.

"I think it's because of the fusion your feelings towards some things have changed," Gokuu could see the shock on Vejiita's face. Heh, it was like this for him too, when he first realized. "I think that during the fusion you had felt some of my thoughts. You got to know what it means to have friends and family from me. And I got to understand about Saiyajin and the connection towards our heritage from you. I guess that's a fair deal."

"You're still in my head?" Vejiita scowled. It was this baka's fault he was feeling all confused! It was his bent ideas that made him notice all those stupidly trivial things as someone's discomfort! "Why the hell didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"Vejiita…" sighing, Gokuu stood up, his tail hanging, its tip twitching in frustration. "Don't make it sound so bad. Is it really that big of a deal?"

"You know well how I feel about fusions!"

"Yare, yare. Vejiita, why won't you quit it already?" Gokuu meant to sound annoyed – he was getting tired of Vejiita's stubbornness, at least on this particular subject. The prince reached out and grabbed Gokuu by the collar, pulling him down so they were eye to eye.

"Don't you tell me what to do! I don't want this! It's your fault I'm having all these sappy thoughts. I don't want them!" he spit with fury.

"But you have them and can't do anything about it!" Gokuu pulled himself away, leaving Vejiita stunned and then livid.

"Bastard!" He raised his fist and smashed it into Gokuu's face, who didn't even move to shield himself. Vejiita took his hand away, shaking with annoyance. Gokuu turned back around slowly to face him, blood beginning to slip from his nose, staining his shirt. But his eyes showed more hurt than the injury on his face.

"I understand, Vejiita. I really do… but still… I hope you can someday lose all that hate for me and let us finally be friends."

The prince stared at the taller Saiyajin as he wiped the blood on his green(5) wristband. He started to leave with his head hung and tail limply, dragging in the dirt. Vejiita felt a pang of hurt and guilt and before he could stop himself, he grabbed him by the shoulder.

Ah damn it!

Gokuu stopped and turned his head slightly to see the prince's face, his eyes hopeful.

Words were suddenly stuck in Vejiita's throat. He couldn't stand seeing Gokuu looking so needy, so he stared at the ground to avoid the agonizing display of emotions before him. Yet still he felt the piercing, kind gaze on him, as though it was burning his skin. He swallowed a lump that was starting to choke him but could not find words to tell the younger Saiyajin what he really thought about him. That it was no longer hate, but something quite different.

But the fact that the prince had stopped him from going was enough for Gokuu. Somehow he felt what the other couldn't put into words and it made him happy. He wanted to assure Vejiita it's all right between them and was about to bear-hug him… when suddenly Kaio's loud and shrieking voice rung in his head, making him lose balance. He missed the prince by a few inches, and hit the ground face down, his tail sticking up in the air.

/Gokuu! This is a disaster/

Standing up, Gokuu mumbled some obscenities at the deity, some of them known only thanks to Vejiita. He ignored the prince's bewildered expression and hid the embarrassment he felt under his usual grin.

"What is it Kaio-sama?" Vejiita lifted his head, curious. The little bugs only spoke to Gokuu when there was something seriously wrong.

/Gokuu, there are five alien ships coming to Earth/

"…And?"

/They're the Polizeijin! Your oozaru's energy has reached their planet in the Eastern Galaxy and now they're coming to collect you/

"Huh? Collect? What's this all about? Do they want my power or something?" At the mention of his arch-rival's power Vejiita's interest increased, his tail flicking inquisitively.

"Hey, Kai! Let me listen too! I want to know what's going on."

/Hmph, this is a private conversation./

"Kaio-sama," Gokuu growled making the shorter Saiyajin start and raise his brows in question. "Let Vejiita hear. He has the right to know and maybe he'll figure something out."

"What the hell is going on? What about Kakarotto's power?"

/It has alerted the Polizeijin about your existence./

"Who?"

/Gah! Are you stupid? They are the Inter-Galactic Court and Law Enforcement! They will most likely want you to take responsibility for the death your race had caused! And since Vejiita is the prince, he'll take most of it/

"Che. Do you think I'll let some weaklings try me for something I hadn't taken charge of?" Vejiita puffed, crossing his arms and taking his usual proud pose.

/You did some massive damage to many planets yourself, Vejiita, when you worked for Frieza./

"And what about him?" interrupted Gokuu. "Have they made his people responsible for what he had done?"

/Ah… I don't know. But the Icejin are…/

"Then why don't they leave us alone? Vejiita isn't the same person he was then."

"Kakarotto, I can speak for myself." Gokuu looked at the prince pleadingly, afraid that he might fight with the Kai, but seeing Vejiita's firm stare, he just nodded and let him speak.

"You're telling me that they want to make the us and our brats responsible for my father's and Frieza's deeds, right? Well fuck them! As I see it, it's only me that has done anything to be judged for by those aliens, but that's none of their business. I've never heard of them and have done them no harm."

"Vejiita, but…" began Gokuu but the prince paid him no attention.

"I'll make them stop disgracing my race's honour just because of my father's mistakes and that damn lizard."

/Is that what you want? Ok, then. As long as Earth doesn't get involved it's fine by me./

"Fine." Vejiita turned around as the connection was broken.

"Vejiita, what are you doing? You're not going to do it alone!" Gokuu was outraged. He grabbed Vejiita by the shoulders but the prince shook his hands off. Gokuu tried Vejiita's forearms, then finally caught his wrists in a strong grip and pinned his arms by his sides.

"I'm doing what I want to do. And I am going alone! Let go of me!" the prince snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"No!"

"Release me, NOW!"

"Not until you listen to me!" Vejiita glared daggers at him but stood still. Gokuu took a breath and let it out audibly. "How can you think I'll let you go alone?"

"Why would you want to go? You don't care about Saiyan pride anyway."

"I do!" Gokuu's grip hardened. "I do care, now, after all this time with you around, after the fusion. I've just told you, your feelings about our legacy have stayed behind in my head and thanks to it I can understand how you're feeling. So don't you forget my being a full-blooded Saiyajin. It's my race as well as yours. Besides I don't want any of our kids getting punished for something they haven't done." He looked into Vejiita's eyes, trying to make him see he really did care, that it wasn't just words. When he saw no sign of scorn coming from Vejiita, he decided to add: "I care because you care. Isn't that what friendship is about?"

"Hn. Who said I was your friend?" Vejiita mumble coldly, but then smirked, eyes flickering with a dose of satisfaction.

"Vejiita? So… does that mean I can go with you?" Vejiita nodded, wanting it to seem unenthusiastic, but Gokuu paid it no mind, he was too happy to notice. Vejiita shook his head at the Earth-raised baka and turned to leave.

"I still don't get it why you suddenly decided to take interest in my kind's business, but all I can say is 'finally'. Just don't whine when you start regretting it." Added the prince in the most emotionless voice he could manage. But before he could jump into air and leave the grinning idiot behind, Gokuu grabbed him around the chest and squeezed hard, making the smaller prince struggle for breath.

"I won't! Thanks!"

"Let go… baka…!"

"Vejiita! I won't let you down!"

-----

(1) I know the timeline in the movies are a bit different than in anime, but i think what happened in Movie 12 is too important for the character's development to omit. For those who haven't seen the movie, Vejii makes it clear that the horror of hell has made him understand not to be evil again… or something like that.. if my translation is correct ;p

(2) I stick with anime version on this

(3) Ehehe oO; German people take no offence, please. I like the word 'Polizei' and it was the first thing that popped when I was trying to name the aliens

(4) Damn him and his name! I've seen so many variations of it that i just stopped caring about it. So if you see me spelling it differently later on, just ignore it, plz.

(5) Yes! The end of DBZ had brought spectacular changes in Gokuu's outfit, meaning changin the gi and pants' colors! OMG! So on with the changes! Heh, and since i like green, i'll have him wear it :D

-----

R&R is LUV :333

-----

BlackTigerG2 - Nyah, there's gonna be some of that fluff pretty soon, like 3 chappies (is that soon? lol)

Miako6 - no Goku/Vageta fluff yet and no, Veggie isn't uke... oO;;;

Thanx to all who decided to review the previous chappies :)


End file.
